


Real Romantic, Sam

by ficlet monster nom nom nom (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Sam Winchester, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, That Trope Where the Protagonists Make Out While the World Still Needs Immediate Saving, The Green Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/ficlet%20monster%20nom%20nom%20nom
Summary: Dean's kind of busy getting the shit beat out of him and Sam shows up and does somethingridiculousbecause of course he does.





	Real Romantic, Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/gifts).

Dean's pretty sure his face is fractured--not just part of it, the whole fucking enchilada--and the agony is making it real hard to concentrate on whatever the hell Zachariah the Douchiest Angel is waxing poetic about to the painting of Cate Blanchett playing the role of Michael. The ringing in his ears also isn't helping.

His vision is somehow just fine, though, and he has no problem noticing Sam pop the fuck out of nowhere behind Zach. His adrenal glands put in overtime when he connects the dots of Sam in a room he has no right to be, Dean on his knees held in place by a steel bar of an arm, and Zachariah holding an angel blade at the ready in the hand covered in Dean's blood.

Goddamnit, Sam.

Dean signs "go" low enough that the angel won't see and his dumb, stubborn brother shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving you to die," Sam signs. "We haven't even--" Nonverbal communication is key in ASL, and Sam is broadcasting frustration and determination. Just what Dean needs.

He's in the middle of signing "get out of here before I kick your ass myself" when Sam signs something he must have seen wrong. There's no way--Maybe his vision isn't as ship-shape as it'd seemed. He glances up to check Zachariah is still staring at the painting while playing his own audience of one, and gives Sam a confused look.

Sam rolls his eyes, tucks his blade under his armpit, and very deliberately--insultingly so--signs "if we make it out of here, will you marry me?"

Dean's about to be smited by the the most dangerous life insurance salesman in existence and Sam is deciding to break the ice about their years of flagrant flirting with each other with a fucking cannonball--

How did his life end up this goddamn crazy?

He meets Sam's eyes, thinks about all the shit they've been through, what a clusterfuck this could end up as. Thinks about how Sam's probably the only reason Dean's not going through alcohol withdrawal in a mental ward right now. They've always been better together. Being _together_ together probably won't even change much of their relationship. So fuck it.

"Yes," he says out loud in tandem with shaking his fist in a nodding gesture. He has to hear it to believe it. Still can't, really, but--

The hand on his shoulder lifts for a split second to pat him and Dean looks away from Sam's grin to Zachariah's.

"Excellent! I knew you'd see reason. Just took the right motivation."

Wait, what?

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What're we talking about again?"

Zachariah looks down at Dean, unamused like he thinks Dean is just playing dumb. "Get your jokes in now while you can. Michael will be here any moment to take his rightful vessel. No take backs, Dean-o."

They stare at each other for a long, excruciatingly awkward moment, waiting for a beam of light or an earthquake or a sentient blonde wig holding a sword.

Nothing happens.

Sam fidgets, Dean breaks eye contact to look at him, and Zachariah follows his gaze.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Zachariah finally keeps his arm to himself again and Dean and Sam spring into action.

:::

The first time he and Sam kiss, Dean is still covered in his own blood and it's actually kind of really fucking painful when Sam gets eager against his freshly split lip.

But it's also kind of really fucking _awesome_. And long overdue. Dean just pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discord prompt by Jak_the_ATAT
> 
> Feedback welcome and often cherished (>wO)~⭐


End file.
